Missing You
by zyxwvutsrqpo9876
Summary: Hukuman yang diberikan Luhan sungguh sangat menyiksa Sehun. tidak tahukah Luhan bahwa Sehun sangat merindukannya. Gs! Sehun. HanHun, typo(es),tanpa edit, berantakan, kacau. Thanks for review(s)


Missing You

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Type : Drabble

Warning : Gs!Sehun

Disclaimer : This story belong to me

Summary : Hukuman dari Luhan seakan membunuh Sehun secara perlahan. Sungguh sangat menyiksa Sehun.

D.L.D.R

Happy Reading

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Setiap detik, menit dan jam bahkan hari tidak terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Tapi tidak bagi gadis yang satu ini. Setiap waktu yang sehun lalui terasa begitu menyiksa diri nya.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu Sehun tidak bertemu dengan namjachingu ny-Lu Han- dan tentu saja Sehun sangat merindukannya. Bisa dibilang sangat amat merindukannnya.

"Lu oppa." Lirih Sehun menatap foto mesranya bersama Luhan yang di jadikan Sehun sebagai wallpaper smartphone nya.

Saat ini Sehun tengah duduk sendirian di balkon kamarnya. Memikir ulang kembali tentang masalah nya dengan Luhan hingga membuatnya di hukum seperti ini-Tidak bisa bertemu Luhan-.

Sehun sadar ia begitu egois dan tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah melukai hati Luhan. Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan keadaan dirinya sampai lupa bahwa ia juga menyakiti satu hati lagi. Hingga Sehun baru sadar ketika Luhan tidak ia temui dimanapun. Di kampus, tempat Luhan biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, apartement dan dimanapun tempat yang biasa singgahi. Bahkan pesan dan panggilan dari Sehun pun diabaikan Luhan.

Sungguh Sehun ingin rasa nya menangis dan berteriak sepuas nya mengeluarkan semua gundah nya. Hanya itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Sudah cukup Sehun melukai Luhan.

"Luhaaaaannn hiks." Akhirnya Sehun menangis juga.

"Bogoshippo hiks."

"Lulu oppa huweee." Mulai deh cengeng nya Sehun.

"MIanhae hiks."

.

.

.

Siang ini Sehun sedang duduk bersama temannya-Baekhyun-di taman dekat parkiran kampus. Mata Sehun tertuju pada satu titik 'Motor sport putih' milik Luhan. Itu arti nya ada di kampus dan tepat di atas motor putih itu Luhan sedang duduk bersama beberapa temannya, sesekali tertawa. Sehun ingin sekali menghampiri Luhan, namun hatinya terlalu takut. Hal ini membuat Sehun benar-benar menyiksa Sehun.

"Hun. Sehun. Oh Sehun." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sehun hingga Sehun sadar dari lamunannya sembari menatap motor Luhan.

"eh ya, mianhae." Sehun tertunduk.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ani, gwenchana." Gelengan kepala dan ucapan baik-baik saja menjadi jawaban untuk Baekhyun.

"kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Baekhyun tahu kalau Sehun sedang ada masalah. Melihat seminggu ini yang dilakukan Sehun hanya melamun, uring-uringan tidak jelas. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau bertanya lanjut kalau Sehun tidak mau berbagi masalah nya. Sehun hanya bercerita bahwa seminggu ini selalu di hubungi oleh Kris-si bule Kanada-yang sepertinya menyukai Sehun.

"yeah." Jawab Sehun lesu.

"Kris lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bertanya tentang Luhan karena pasti tidak akan di jawab oleh Sehun.

"aku selalu membalas semua pesannya dengan jawaban yang singkat dan terkesan dingin. Kenapa masih saja menghubungi ku?" Sehun mengeluarkan kekesalan nya. Selain uring-uringan tentang Luhan. Sehun juga di pusingkan dengan oleh Kris, sunbae dua tingkat diatas nya dan itu artinya seangkatan dengan Luhan yang selalu menghubungi nya dengan pesan-pesan tidak penting yang terus berulang-ulang membuat Sehun semakin bad mood.

"ya cobalah menanggapi nya sesekali dengan lembut." Saran Baekhyun.

"ani Baek, aku tidak mau membuat Kris sunbae berharap kepadaku. Aku mencintai Luhan." Jawab Sehun tegas.

"tapi Luhan sendiri seperti menghindarimu." Balas Baekhyun.

"ini salahku."

"berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Sehun. Ini salah kalian berdua yang terlalu egois."

"ani, ini salahku. Sudah pantas Luhan marah kepadaku."

"tapi ini sudah lebih dari seminggu, kau menunggu dia 'kembali'."

"tentu Baek, bahkan lebih dari itu pun aku akan tetap menunggu Luhan memaafkanku. Hiks " tangis Sehun pecah lagi.

"oh no, Sehun jangan menangis lagi." Baekhyun jadi gelagapan sendiri kalau Sehun menangis seperti ini.

"aku merindukannya Baek. Kau tahu melihat nya dihadapanku seperti ini membuatku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur kepelukannya. Aku tidak mau membuat nya semakin marah kepadaku." Jelas Sehun sesengukan.

"ya sudah sana peluk." Baekhyun menarik Sehun berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menghampiri Luhan

"aniyo, aku takut." Sehun bertahan di posisi nya, tidak mau beranjak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

"ayo Sehun, nanti Luhan pergi lagi." Baekhyun kembali mendorong tubuh Sehun.

"aniyo Baek, jangan paksa aku."

"Yaaaak, kalau seperti ini kapan masalah kalian yang entah-apa-itu akan selesai." Marah Baekhyun gemas melihat tingkah Sehun.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ia kekanakan.

"Lihat kan Luhan pergi lagi. Aigooo Sehun aku pusing." Omel Baekhyun.

_**Suatu hari nanti jika kamu merindukanku**_

_**Ingat kembali di tempat pertama kita bertemu**_

Seakan tersadar dari dari tidur panjang nya. Mata Sehun terbelalak.

"Bodoh." Sehun mengumpat pada diri nya sendiri.

"Baek aku pergi dulu." Sehun segera berlari kembali ke gedung fakultas nya. Berlari menaiki tangga, menyusuri lorong lantai tiga.

Mata Sehun terfokus pada sesuatu di ujung lorong tepatnya-seseorang-. Tanpa peduli apapun lagi, Sehun langsung berlari dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Luhan.

"hiks mianhae oppa." Tangis Sehun memeluk leher Luhan erat.

Luhan tidak membalas ucapan Sehun, hanya lebih mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"hiks oppa jangan marah lagi."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"ssttt uljima." Luhan menghapus air mata Sehun dengan kedua ibu jari nya.

"mianhae." Ujar Sehun lirih.

"oppa nado mianhae." Balas Luhan memeluk Sehun lagi mengecupi puncak kepala Sehun.

FINE

Omake

Setelah berbaikan, Luhan dan Sehun pergi kerumahnya Sehun, setelah melewati dua bodyguard Sehun-baca Suho dan Minho-selaku kakak Sehun yang mengomeli Luhan habis-habisan karena telah membuat adik tersayang mereka seperti mayat hidup semunggu ini.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di kamar Sehun dengan posisi Luhan yang tiduran beralaskan paha Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri duduk bersadar ke kepala ranjang dengan jemari lentiknya yang diciumi Luhan sedari tadi tanpa ada kata bosan.

"Lulu oppa kenapa lama sekali marah padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"mwo? Aku tidak marah kepada mu Hunnah." Jawab Luhan masih dengan kegiatannya.

"ish, lalu kenapa mengacuhkan ku lebih dari seminggu bahkan tidak bisa kutemui dimanapun?" Sungut Sehun.

"aku hanya ingin kamu mengingat kata-kataku dulu Hunnah. Aku kira kamu akan cepat menyadarinya, tapi ternyata kamu lama ya menyadari nya. Apa kata-kata ku kurang berarti untukmu?" tanya Luhan masih cengengesan.

"mianhae oppa." Sehun hampir menangis lagi.

"ssstt." Luhan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sehun tanda menyurih Sehun berhenti meminta maaf.

Perlahan Luhan menarik jemari lentik Sehun dan menaruhnya diatas bidangnya sementara tangan lebarnya satu lagi menarik tengkuk Sehun kemudian meraih bibir mungil merah menggoda itu dengan bibirnya, melumatnya lembut atas bawah membawa Sehun kedalam ciuman panjang penuh cinta.

END

Without edit. Sorry fot the typo(es)


End file.
